


if you want devotion

by Silvereye



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: "She pointed serenely to a spot next to her seat and Gideon obligingly squatted there on her haunches. Dulcinea was breathing a little harder. She was wearing a filmy, foam-coloured dress and Gideon could see her ribs expand beneath it, like a shocked animal’s."- Gideon the Ninth, Chapter 15Alternate POV of that particular moment.Spoilers for both Gideon the Ninth and Harrow the Ninth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	if you want devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading Gideon the Ninth after finishing Harrow the Ninth and... well. That scene definitely hit differently after a few revelations in Harrow.

Gideon drops to her haunches when you point. You would be lying if you said this did not make you feel something.

Devotion is different from simple service, and no one has been so devoted to you in centuries. At first you thought you were only attracted to that. But perhaps you had unconsciously guessed at the truth from the start, before she ever confirmed it by showing you her exquisitely recessive eyes. You have only seen one other person with golden irises like these, and Gideon physically cannot be Alecto’s daughter. _There’s_ a skein of ugly conclusions.

If only there was a way to get out of this alive. To take the lovely, chivalrous Gideon the Ninth with you and keep her as long as her lifespan will allow. You want her to be _yours_ , because the Reverend Daughter does not appreciate her enough, but you know the worth of such devotion – more than Lyctorship, more than anything. Pity there is no such future. You are unlikely to survive this and so is everyone else in this room.

You look at the rest of the party. Their God’s daughter at your heel, and not one of them has noticed.


End file.
